


Passive Horrors In Everyday Life (getting rewritten as a different fic)

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Logan Sanders, Alpha Patton Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Beta Deceit Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cat Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Dog Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dog Morality | Patton Sanders, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OC Cameos, Omega Roman Sanders, Omega Virgil Sanders, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Prostitution, Scent Marking, Scenting, Snake Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Patton and Logan just wanted to help Virgil, but they'd be damned if it didn't turn out for more.Rewrite here!!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293750/chapters/48108862





	1. Chapter 1

The words are loud from down the hall. Even Patton can hear them, echoing through with such power that even  _ Patton _ flinched. He was sure the others in the office could hear, especially as Logan perked up, eyes wide and somewhat frantic, searching for whoever let out the yelp of despair. Patton moves on instinct, feet padding through the halls without a second thought. He knows Logan is following him by his own footsteps being loud and clear. 

 

THey find the voices just as they hear  _ and _ see a harsh slap. The noise echoes through the halls, loud and clear. The person holding their cheek glares, their only reaction being such and a hand held to their cheek, more so angry about it than actually caring that it had happened. For some reason, Patton thought that  _ maybe _ it wasn’t the first time it had happened. He didn’t want to consider that thought very long as he looked over the one holding their cheek. 

 

They were short, he noted. It didn’t help them any as the large, patchy jacket pooled over their figure. The scent of the distressed omega fills his nose, wild and untamed, just like the feline omega their self. They have on black and purple booty shorts that Patton can’t read from where he’s standing. It spurs more worry on because  _ who the fuck lets someone wear shorts in the middle of a snowstorm? _ Based upon Logan’s own furrowed brows, he’s showing off similar concern for the other. The bushy feline tail curls around their own legs, not tucked like expected. Patton has to remind himself that not everyone had the same quirks Roman or Deceit did. 

 

“Excuse me,” Logan interrupts from where the alpha is yelling at the omega, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

 

The other alpha straightens, especially as the omega moves and puts their own head in front of Logan’s neck, tail wrapping around his leg. It could typically be seen as possessive or rude, but given the situation, anyone with common sense would dismiss their clinginess. It’s an open way to say  _ fuck you _ to the other alpha, as well as a public break up. They instantly protect Logan’s throat without remorse for their own wellbeing. 

 

The alpha glares for a moment, pausing when Patton moves forward to protect both of them. Eventually, they glare. “Whatever, take her. She’s a whore anyway.” 

 

“I’m not a she,” they grumble as the other stomps away, “I’m a he.” He pulls back from Logan, brows knit together as he watches the alpha slip down the halls knowingly to the exit. He doesn’t look at the two alphas standing behind him in protective stances, just the one who had given him up after the fight. 

 

“Are you okay,” Patton suddenly asks. The other flinches, turning towards him with wide eyes, as if just realizing what he had actually done. “Logan, go get some ice for his cheek, okay?” 

 

Logan nods, taking off down the hall. His footsteps fade as the omega stares at the alpha. Eventually, he asks, “You’re not angry that I just threw you under the bus with another very pissed off alpha that can full on kill another?” He pulls his hand down from his cheek, which was bruised black and blue already, swollen as well. It doesn’t help that his lip seems to be split and bleeding. “He literally could have  _ killed _ you.” 

 

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take as long as you’re okay,” Patton mumbles with a soft smile, watching as the other’s cheeks light up red, dusting on a blush there. “Are you okay, though?” 

 

He shrugs. “Worse has happened.” He instantly looks regretful about commenting that as he watches Patton’s face shift from a smile to worry. “Sorry,” he mumbles, looking away. His face is blank, unreadable even to Patton, who had  _ amazing _ people skills, or so he had been told multiple times by a multitude of people. 

 

“What’s your name,” Patton asks softly. 

 

It’s a way to derail the conversation and the other can tell within an instant. He’s clearly thankful, features softening. “Virgil.” 

 

“I’m Patton.” He smiles at the other -- _ Virgil _ \-- with as much enthusiasm as he can muster up, which is surprisingly a lot. He hears the other alpha previously standing with him padding down the halls, footsteps loud and full of boiling worry. “That’s Logan.” 

 

The other perks up at his name, moving forward to offer the ice to Virgil, who gratefully accepts it and places it to his cheek. As he finds, his lip hurts more than he was letting on, grimacing for a moment, a whine escaping him. Despite that, he calms within a split moment, going back to passive features. 

 

“Logan, this is Virgil. Virgil, Logan.” Patton puts on a smile despite everything. 

 

The two nod at each other, not touching but just acknowledging each other. Virgil does apologize, though. “I’m sorry for putting you both in harm’s way. He could have killed you both. We should have gone outside or-” 

 

“Has he hit you before,” Logan interrupts. 

 

Virgil freezes, nodding slowly. His brows furrow in curiosity. “Yeah, why? That’s normal.” Virgil just freezes up more as he watches Patton’s face contort into something subtly mixing between horror, disgust, and flat out despair. 

 

“It’s not,” Logan supplies with his own brows knit together. “Do you have anyone we can call for you? TO come and get you or anything as such?” 

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No, I came in to come with him. He was my ride home. I can just walk, though.” 

 

Patton’s hands make a giant X in front of him as he waves them at the others, palms showing. “Absolutely not! You’ll get frostbite or hypothermia!” 

 

“Not to be an ass, but why would you care?” 

 

Patton lets out a squeak of a whimper. Based on the way Virgil and Logan both straightened, it meant a tad bit more than he intended. “I’m a doctor, it’s  _ implied _ that I worry about everyone constantly.” 

 

Logan nods. “As am I.” He huffs passively, though there’s more emotion to it than he would’ve liked to have let on. “I insist you come home with us, for your own safety and our own mentalities.” 

 

Patton would’ve made a loving coo about how Logan genuinely cared, but he was much more intent on focusing on Virgil, of whom balanced his weight on one foot before flitting to the other, clearly weighing his options. His eyes flit back to the way the other alpha had gone a few times before he eventually lets his brows knit together and a hand runs through his hair. “I wouldn’t be inconveniencing either of you, would I?” 

 

Logan instantly shakes his head. “Of course not. We have three guest rooms, I’m sure we’d be able to fit you in just fine and without interruption to what’s going on.” 

 

Virgil doesn’t exactly seem to be convinced, though he nods with a hum. “Alright.” He sports a guilty look, tail curling around his own leg the same way it had earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil stays silent as the three walk through the snow. The shortest had sat in the clinic for a full hour, waiting for the two alphas to get off their shifts from work before they could go home. Within that time, Logan had offered him a pair of pants as well as his jacket  _ twice. _ The pants now sat loosely around his waist, rather large on him and swamping his legs in a wonderful warmth. Patton had stayed silent as well, one hand cupped in Virgil’s own and the other in Logan’s. Logan was content to ramble on about one of the current medical breakthroughs that the two are genuinely listening to, or at least attempting to. Both kept getting distracted. 

 

By the time they get to their home, Virgil is practically pressing against Patton’s side. It isn’t in worry or fear or even seeking out heat, just something that he seems to  _ do. _ Patton will admit, it’s a bit odd, considering he was a feline omega. They were rare due to how often alphas refused to mate with them, annoyed with their independence and need to be guided on their own terms instead of the others. Patton, though, couldn’t care less about that, and knowingly would neither Logan, Roman, nor Deceit, all of whom didn’t exactly care what an omega did, nor beta or alpha, as long as no one was hurt in the process. 

 

Logan opens the door with a smile. Instantly, though, he chimes, “We did not think this out.” Especially as Roman and Deceit move forward, they realize that they really  _ did not. _

 

The two are instantly sniffing around Virgil, inspecting him with trained eyes, looking for any imperfections that would warrant an attack. Logan, Patton, and Virgil all stiffen. 

 

“You brought home an omega,” Roman comments with a frown, currently inspecting the other omega’s backside. 

 

Deceit nods. “A short one, too. Why were we not informed?” He moves to look the other in the face, instantly joined by Roman, who has his eyes narrowed and a skeptical look dancing across his features. 

 

There were three outcomes that could come out from this, they all  _ knew. _ The two could kill him then and there for invading their home as well as pack, they could kick Virgil out into the snow, or they could simply accept him into their pack. The first two had always been the most common ones to boot, which spurred worry on to all of them. However, Virgil knew what to do if he was thrown out into the snow and he probably would’ve gone with the  _ death _ option over anything else considering the day he had already had. 

 

“If you’re going to kick me out or kill me, please just get it over with,” Virgil begs with wide eyes. It isn’t fear. THat’s what  _ hurts, _ what makes Deceit and Roman both suddenly pull back with clear heartbreak etched on their faces. It was how unironic it was, how anxious he was, how every expression he made made it look as if this hadn’t been his first time to have something like getting kicked out in the middle of a snowstorm seem just like another day int he office. He’s stoic and set like stone, ready for any punishment given to him. 

 

Instead, though, Deceit curls up to his throat, letting out a content hiss as he nuzzles the shorter. Roman joins without a second thought, accepting the other. This wasn’t a  _ fixer-upper _ sort of project, it was simply  _ the world’s fucked you over and we’re here to fix its mistakes. _ Judging by the way Deceit had looked at Virgil’s cheek, there was no way the scaley beta was going to let him go now. They didn’t have to claim him, no, but he was now implanted as part of their family, there to stay for more than just one night. They all knew it instantly, even Virgil, who passively relaxes in the other’s grasps. 

 

“Okay,” Patton speaks up, soft and smiling, “this is Virgil. Virgil, this is Deceit and Roman.” He points to the two respectively. “Roman’s an omega, Deceit’s a beta, Virgil’s an omega, now you’re all introduced, boys.” It’s not like the tone Virgil was expecting, one similar to an alpha introducing their pups. Instead, it’s a loving, parental omega sort of tone that comforts Virgil a tiny bit more, as well as Deceit and Roman. The three all relax under Patton’s careful gaze. 

 

Deceit pulls Virgil a bit tighter. It’s not possessive in any way, simply  _ protective. _ Virgil’s eyes dart up to the other, practically star struck. His eyes dart around the other’s face, searching for a trace of anger or any emotion at all, really. The only thing that’s there is a strong sense to  _ protect. _ He presses up against the other as passively as he can. Roman seems to take on his own role of protection just as soon as the other. 

 

“I’m going to get him in the shower,” Deceit supplies. 

 

“Me, too,” Roman rings, the two moving to take the other to the bathroom without a second thought. Virgil follows without any remorse for the  _ what ifs. _ In fact, he seems to be rather relaxed. 

 

Neither Logan nor Patton question it, just letting them go. “I’ll start dinner, then,” Patton chimes with a smile, grabbing Logan’s hand to lead him to the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom is near silent aside from soft breathing and the rush of warm water filling the tub. Deceit makes a point not to fully pull away from Virgil, making sure to stay attached somehow. He holds the other’s hand, scents him as much as he can, and so on. It’s far from annoying for Virgil, who leans into the touch of the beta without question nor hesitance. Roman keeps his hand attached to the other as much as he can, though both do detract themselves when Virgil tells them to turn around so he can get undressed and slip into the water. He was silently thankful that Roman had run the bath with bubbles as well. 

 

He silently slips into the water, confirming with the others that he’s in quietly. He mumbles, “Okay, you guys can turn around now.” Virgil looks at the water, at the  _ bubbles, _ sighing in content as the other two turn towards him. They move to help wash him within an instant, no hesitance there at all. “Looks like you’re both really pulling me into the pack quick,” Virgil comments offhandedly. He pauses, asking softly, “Why?” 

 

Deceit doesn’t stop as he runs a soapy sponge over the other’s arms, ignoring the scars passively. “Because I was like you once, too, before Patton, Roman, and Logan pulled me out,” he supplies, just as casual as can be. There’s no anger or upset undertones, just a trained calm that is somewhat crafted. 

 

Virgil's eyes widen as he realizes what he means, eyes flickering to the scars that cover his arm. None of them are self-inflicted. Judging by the looks on Deceit and Roman’s faces, both manage to catch that easily. It passively hints at the clear abuse, though pointedly denies insisting at it openly. It’s clear the two won’t address it unless Virgil wants to. 

 

Tears silently slip down his cheek, smudging with the eyeliner. Neither of them comments on it. Instead, the two run caring hands over his skin, embracing the other without a single complaint nor general comment. The silence is comforting. It was so far from tense silence that Virgil just relaxes more. They weren’t bathing together like betas and omegas normally did in a pack, instead just letting the others focus on the newest of the group. It was clear that Virgil had no complaints about that, though. Instead, he just relaxes even more, letting their hands move with a known guidance. 

 

“Anywhere you don’t want us to touch,” Roman asks softly, a soapy rag pressing to Virgil’s shoulder with all the care in the world. He doesn’t mention the clear bite marks that scar his shoulders and pointedly avoid his neck and throat, avoidance to claim the other. He doesn’t even consider bringing up the scars on his back that couldn’t have been caused by himself unless he had somehow been into the self-abuse. 

 

Virgil thinks it out for a moment before supply, “My chest.” He somewhat leans over himself. It’s a defensive position that both had seen before. They instantly take some form of pity on him, pointedly avoiding his chest and accepting when the other wants to close his eyes as he stands to wash up a bit more. They don’t question it, instead just moving to help clean him off the best they can from their spots in front of him. 

 

Within twenty minutes, the three are significantly closer than the alpha’s had expected. The mated omega kindly ask, “Do you want clothes or would you rather go nude?” 

 

“You get a choice,” Virgil asks with a raised brow. It’s a genuine question that breaks their hearts. 

 

Deceit nods. “Yes, it’s a choice. Which would you prefer?” 

 

Virgil’s brows knit together as he passively supplies, “Clothes, please.” They understand why. Deceit moves out of the room while Roman presses a towel around Virgil's shoulders and helps him out of the tub. The silence isn’t tense still, but it’s  _ different, _ sadder than it had been before. Virgil knows it’s his fault. His tail tucks between his legs, pausing it’s swinging and ears pressing flat to his scalp. 

 

“Are you alright,” Roman asks. The worry that laces his voice doesn't help ease Virgil any more than yelling did. 

 

“You’re upset,” Virgil concludes. 

 

Roman’s lips purse together, brows furrowed. He hums and nods slowly. “Of course I am. Everyone should have a choice in whether or not they should be allowed to wear clothes. You shouldn’t be forced not to.” 

 

Virgil raises a brow. “I thought this was normal?” 

 

“It’s not,” Roman concludes for him. 

 

Thankfully for the two, Deceit carries in clothing at the same time, the room falling silent once more. Deceit holds a pair of sweat pants, underwear, and a shirt that will clearly be more than just a little big on him. His oversized clothing would definitely be comfortable and easily hide his chest. The two silently move out of the room to let the other get dressed without their commentary nor interruption. It’s also a silent sign of trust between the three as the other two slip away. 

 

Virgil reappears ten minutes later, stalking out of the bathroom with his other clothes folded in hand. He isn’t exactly sure how to great the others, especially when Patton smiles and says, “I’ll take that,” plucking the clothes from the other’s grasp with a relaxed smile. He doesn’t miss the way Virgil’s brows knit together in confusion. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to comment on it, instead pointedly ignoring it to offer the information, “Logan can get you all seated for dinner. He’s in the living room with De.” 

 

Virgil doesn’t comment as the other rushes away. He’s tempted to follow like a stray cat seeking out affection would, though he instead tucks tail and moves to follow the alpha’s instructions. It’s not fear on him, no, instead just the impending  _ what ifs _ that fill his mind if he didn’t. He knew he wasn’t living with  _ Him _ anymore, so he wasn’t exactly sure why he was suddenly so upset, so ready to listen with fear bridling his body along. It makes him worry more for himself than he has in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Avengers Endgame is coming out soon. You can all catch me uploading a bunch of fics for MCU this Friday. Also, Riverdale comes out tonight, then Supernatural's season finale is tomorrow night. It's going to be wild and I am going to mourn Jack beforehand. 
> 
> But also big yeet, I love Deceit. 
> 
> And Virgil. 
> 
> I really love them both and I want Deceit's name fr. Can't wait until the next part of Selfishness vs Selflessness comes out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue, food mention of course

Virgil frowns as he stares at his phone. THere’s the silent question of if he should make the call or not, yet he still stares at the number, brows knit together. Deceit leans over, his own brows furrowed as he snakes around the other, hesitantly leaning in to whisper into Virgil’s ear, “Who’s Remy?”

 

Virgil jumps. He shouldn’t have, he _knew_ he shouldn’t have, and yet that didn’t stop him. He pulled his phone to his chest, eyes wide and crazed with worry, with _anxiety._ That doesn’t help calm Deceit’s nerves, especially as he realizes that he let out a whimper of a whine at being scared. He relaxes as Roman gently presses his cheek to the other’s, the calming nature something he admittedly prefers to the suspected hit that he thought was coming, that had him flinched back without actually realizing it. Roman’s giant puppy eyes stare at the other, brewing with worry and concern.

 

“He… He’s my brother,” Virgil hesitantly mumbles, eyes moving back to peer at his phone. His thumb slowly moves, unblocking the other and turning his volume down completely within a flat second. He knows the other will have texts flooding in instantly. “When I was… With _him,_ I wasn’t allowed to really have contact with anyone from my past. He was just, well, part of that.” The texts flood in within an instant. Virgil selectively keeps out the fact that that had been almost seven years ago that it had begun when he was just a kid far too naive to understand that the isolation was abuse.

 

“You should call him,” Roman supplies softly, rubbing his cheek to the other’s once more, Deceit joining in passively. “We can sit with you if you’d like? Or not? Whichever you’d prefer.” The television is long forgotten, as well as Patton and Logan, who were both in the kitchen ordering a pizza after Logan accidentally set the oven on fire. The three sat on the couch and had been there for at least half an hour now, reruns of _Steven Universe_ occupying the television.

 

Deceit smiles. “Judging by all those texts, I would say he misses you.”

 

Virgil’s phone is still pinging with notifications. He sighs, thumb hovering over the _call_ button before he eventually does press. He forces himself to do it. _Rip it off like a bandaid,_ he reminds himself as he pulls his phone up to his ear. Deceit moves to scenting his neck instead of his cheek. The two others are sure to continue to calm him as passively as they can.

 

After two rings, a sleep-ridden voice picks up, grumbling into the other line, _“Hello? Remy Picani speaking.”_

 

“Remy,” Virgil repeats. The relief that floods through him is instantaneous. “It’s, uh, it’s Virgil.”

 

 _“Virgil,”_ the other echoes, a hopeful tone filling his voice. _“Virgil, bud, where are you? What’s going on? Where have you been?”_  

 

Virgil listens to the other ramble out questions. He knows the two can hear the phone, can hear Remy’s insecure voice. He interrupts, “Remy, I’m okay now.”

 

_“Now?”_

 

I’m… I’m with my… My…”

 

His faltering, thankfully, gives Roman the idea to mouth the word _Pack_ for the other, a smile gracing his lips.

 

“My pack,” Virgil eventually finishes. He feels Deceit smile against his neck. “I’m okay _now._ I’m not with… _him_ anymore.”

 

A thankful huff leaves his brother, much calmer than he had been moments ago. _“Good, good. Since when did you join the pack?”_

 

“Uh, today,” Virgil mumbles, cheeks heating up, “technically a few hours ago, officially four seconds ago.”

 

_“You were claimed while you’re on the phone with your own brother? Gross, bro!”_

 

Virgil can hear the other’s cringe from his spot across the line. “Claimed? No, no, gross! I’m not claimed! I still haven’t been!”

 

_“Still a virgin, then?”_

 

“You know I’m not.”

 

It goes unspoken what he means. With the select _him_ yet to be named, the others know better than to really say much, than to actually comment about what in the Hell he means. It was just implied. Roman and Deceit both understand it just fine.

 

_“Where have you been, babes?”_

 

Virgil’s eyes look away. He can feel the tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he realizes just how much he missed his brother. “I’ve been pretty much everywhere,” he mumbles in reply, “or at least every state. We went traveling for a while and we were on our way to Denver, but we’re in LA right now.” He sniffles softly, a hand wiping his tears. A broken mumble leaves him, “I love you, Remy.”

 

_“I love you, too, V.”_

 

The simple nickname shouldn’t have made Virgil break out into a broken sob, yet it had, wracking his entire body as Roman presses gentle kisses to his cheeks, comforting. “I-I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

 

 _“Hey, V, it’s okay,”_ Remy replies. Virgil can hear the ruffle of the other moving, then voices in the background that are knowingly Tobi and Emile, maybe even Steve or any of his brother’s other mates. He knew his brother’s habits as well as the pack he had bonded with in school when they were just kids too stupid to realize what it meant. Thankfully for them, he knew they all worked out just fine. _“I understand. You don’t have to apologize at all for that. Things were bad and you fled.”_

 

“No! No, not from you! THings were great with you!” His voice cracks and Deceit presses his tongue to the other’s cheek, yet another scenting action that Virgil hadn’t experienced before. ‘When he- Uh- He didn’t want me to talk to anyone that knew, that-”

 

 _“He abused and isolated you,”_ Remy asks, voice broken. The voices in the background stop instantly. _“Babes, Virge, my absolute favorite brother…”_

 

“Don’t,” Virgil softly begs, voice almost gone, “Please don’t. I don’t deserve that.”

 

_“What you don’t deserve is to be treated so harshly, V. You don’t deserve to be abused.”_

 

Another voice chimes over the line that Virgil instantly recognizes as Emile’s broken about-to-sob voice that he had heard when they had watched _THe Notebook_ years ago, _“Is that Virgil? Where is he? Is he okay?”_ He can hear Steve and Tobi, too, but the two are muffled and he can’t exactly understand them. _“Did he ever get out of his relationship with-”_

 

 _“Don’t say his name,”_ Remy hisses. It’s not his Alpha voice, the true voice that his brother had taken harsh advantage of when they were kids far more than he should have before Emile had pointed it out when the two were newly teenagers, fully presented and out for the truth. The two had trained each other, Emile into Remy being a normal, not possessive alpha and Remy into Emile coming out of his shell as something other than an omega-like beta that could easily be manipulated. They didn’t change each other’s personalities as it had originally been suspected, just taught each other to truly become their own beings, come out of their shells and calm down.

 

 _“Sorry,”_ Emile huffs, though Virgil knows an apologetic smile is gracing his lips now.

  
“So, you’re all married now?”

 

 _“We didn’t have a wedding, if that’s what you’re wondering,”_ Remy huffs, _“They just would not let me wear the wedding gown. It was tragic, heartbreaking even.”_

 

Virgil snorts, wiping his tears. “Okay, drama queen.”

 

THere’s suddenly the incredibly loud yelp of Steve in the background. _“The oven’s on fire,”_ he screams, voice cracking and going into seven different octaves within two seconds. Honestly, all three of them on the couch are pretty amazed by his range.

 

 _“You set the oven on fire,”_ Remy echoes. _“Babes, I hope you don’t mind-”_

 

“I’ll text you,” Virgil reassures the other, smiling. “Bye, Rem, I love you.”

 

_“Bye, V, I love you, too.”_

 

The line falls into deathly silence and Virgil takes up soft, shaking sobs. Deceit and Roman are instantly there for comfort. Virgil isn’t sure when Patton and Logan get there, but they do squeeze in at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, sluts, it's my birthday. I celebrated it yesterday and it fucking sucked ass. I saw Endgame tho and now I want to die (still). Not because of the movie completely, but because I'm just a depressed mother fucker.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil’s hand laces with Deceit’s as the two slowly lay on the bed. It’s not exactly the awkwardest thing to happen that night, but it was somewhat so, given that Virgil hadn’t held hands with someone and felt safe with them since his brother. That was  _ so _ long ago, though, that he could barely even remember it. It’s in the back of his mind now. 

 

Deceit’s hand gently presses to his hip. It’s not an angry sort of press, which is honestly a tad bit surprising to Virgil. The reptilian omega pauses, eyes asking a million questions before he asks softly, “This is okay, right? I know I wasn’t the best with touch at first, but…” He slowly pulls his hands away, worrying at his bottom lip.

 

“It’s alright, De,” Virgil mumbles, pulling his hand back and pressing it to his hip once again. He moves to press a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek, rather aware of the actual contact that comes with it. Virgil seems much warier than he wants to let on, though the other doesn’t actually mind very much. 

 

Touch is something both struggled with. The two shared certain aspects of existence, simple things like the past abuse both had been through. While Deceit’s was much longer ago, it had never made anything much easier than it had been, than it currently was. His hands would still stutter and his mind would still draw blanks at certain actions. Raised arms pointed at him, louder voices ringing in his head. No one ever truly  _ got better, _ they simply learned how to manage with it. Or, at least, that’s what he had thought beforehand. 

 

Deceit had thick skin, both literally and figuratively. Reptilian betas always had thick skin, for both fights and breeding alike. He knew omegas weren’t as tough as betas,  _ everyone _ did, but he had gotten the luck of having skin just as thick as any full-breed alpha would have. It was something he was thankful for to this day. If not for it, he would probably be dead as a doorknob in some ditch somewhere. 

 

Deceit’s hand gently wraps around his waist. He’s still tentative and hesitant, but less so thank moments before this. “Is this okay,” the beta whispers quietly as he realizes that Virgil is staring at his hand with a blank look, unreadable. 

 

The omega pauses before nodding, slow and steady, eyes roaming up towards the other’s face. “You’re fine.” 

 

Deceit raises a brow. It doesn’t pester for answers, nor even pegs a general question. Instead, it’s just a simple action that’s  _ there, _ pressing between the two as passively as it can. His eyes flit over Virgil a time or two before he realizes what Virgil’s expression meant. It was a simple look of admiration, maybe even love. His cheeks are flushed a gentle pink, ears at attention, tail wrapped around him and Deceit’s own leg. It entangles them both in a passive manner. He hadn’t seen it in a rather long while. 

 

Virgil presses his body beside Deceit’s own, legs open and tail flicking as passively as he can attempt. It’s clear that he’s offering himself to the other, even if nerves ate at his insides and his body isn’t ready. 

 

Deceit’s stomach churns at the display as he  _ really _ realizes what Virgil is doing.  _ Repay your debts _ burns in his mind, a reminder of his past. He shakes his head, swallowing his nerves and guilt as he wraps his hand in the omega’s own. It clearly takes him by surprise if he could judge it simply by the way Virgil’s nails extend before suddenly retreating as he realizes that it isn’t an act of aggression. Deceit’s mind only goes further into the rabbit hole. He forced himself to clear it away in order to talk to the other. 

 

“You don’t have to do that here,” he whispers, worry dripping into his voice. 

 

Virgil catches the shifting tone within an instant. His ears press flat to his scalp. “Then what do I-” 

 

Deceit presses a look towards the other that makes him stop dead in his tracks. Tears brew in Virgil’s eyes. Frustration? Maybe guilt? Honestly, De was no longer sure. Hell, he’s not even sure what expression  _ he _ made to warrant such a reaction. Maybe he had taken up pity himself? 

 

“I don’t know any other way to repay you,” Virgil supplies through gritted teeth, voice forced and shallow. It holds so much emotion to it without any of it actually being on purpose. 

 

“Virgil,” he whispers once more, gaining the full attention of the teary-eyed omega. “You don’t  _ have _ to repay us, alright? You’re part of our pack.  _ Our _ pack, not just mine, not just Logan’s, not just Patton’s. And not just Roman’s pack. It’s  _ our _ pack.” 

 

For the second time that night, Virgil cried. He was never a big crier, only cried when he was in pain or once every other year when things finally crashed down on him and he had a moment to finally realize just how horrid things really were. Now, he’s breaking in Deceit’s grasp, held comfortingly as he sobs. 

 

Deceit is there without hesitation, putting him back together with gold pasting the cracks, gentle kisses molding things back to their hold. Their whole pack is there, bringing their own metaphorical assortment of riches to the table. Topaz, aquamarine, ruby, it’s all there and being presented by the loving mates Virgil never once thought he’d be able to call his own. 

 

If someone had told Virgil the night before that he would be living with two alphas, a beta, and an omega, he probably would have scoffed and returned to his master, going along with whatever shit awaited him, no matter how horrid or painful it was. He might’ve flicked them off or voiced that he was just fine where he was even if that was a clear lie. 

 

But now he’s being held as he sobs and not getting slapped for shedding a tear or laying around or kissing or scenting or  _ anything an omega needed to do. _ Instead, everything is being offered to him. Basic omega needs are all on the table instead of being earned. Sex isn’t something (literally and figuratively) getting forced down his throat any more. Contact is calm and loving. They don’t leave bruises and they ask if he’s okay with anything before they do it. 

 

Virgil knows he’s breaking beneath their touches, but perhaps that’s better than staying molded together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get bored, I usually read this, tbh. Updates should come every other week, maybe. I really love this story.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was slowly making it’s rotation, just as the earth was doing the exact same. The world was painted in gentle blues and purples as the blanket of the night held itself over its half of the world. Despite that, Logan couldn’t find himself to care. The was the creeping feeling that he needed to get up soon, as it was soon to be three in the morning and the clinic was almost always open by four, but he knew if he or Patton didn’t get it, Mateo would be just fine with opening it himself. He always had been. 

 

His fingers card through Virgil’s locks, body relaxed as the other lets out a quiet, almost silent purr, as if even while sleeping, he was still on guard. Virgil had woken up seven times during the night, each being when someone moved around too much or spoke a tad bit too loud. It didn’t take much to make him stir. That was far from hard to notice in the first place. 

 

Patton curls against Logan’s side, the omega laying on top of the two. Deceit somehow managed to keep a hand intertwined with Virgil’s own the entire night while Roman kept an entire arm around him. The only one who still slept was Virgil himself, but after getting up so many times, it was far from a surprise. Logan could only conclude that he had gotten roughly four hours of sleep in all. 

 

“I’m worried for him,” Deceit whispers softly. It’s almost silent, but they were all used to it. 

 

Roman nods in agreement. “As am I.” 

 

Patton raises a curious brow, though he doesn’t comment. The two had found Virgil just yesterday. They had seen just a tiny bit about the way  _ he  _ had treated the omega. They knew exactly what they were getting into when they had pulled Virgil away from that nasty treatment. They could all still see the bruise that colored his cheek awful blacks and purples, the outside a disgusting yellow that they wished for no one to ever see. Now, wearing a short-sleeved shirt, the scars are just as clear as they had been after he had gotten out of the bath, a striking white against his already pale skin. Roman and Deceit had only  _ just _ noticed the scars covering his jaw, bite marks that were, for the most part, invisible as was. 

 

Logans’ own nod is all they need as confirmation that every single one of them were far too invested in this omega. How had they managed to fall so head over heels for him in the first place? Especially over so little time? Logan lets out a soft sigh as he once again cards his finger through Virgil’s hair. “He should be going into heat soon, as well, and you both will follow.” His eyes glance to the other two sprawled across his and Patton’s bodies, limbs entangled. “With him getting bonded for the first time and so suddenly, it won’t be more than a week.” 

 

Roman shudders at that thought, remembering the first time  _ he _ had been bonded to Patton. That had been the worst heat of his life. “We should talk to him about it, at least.” 

 

The other three nod along. Heats were horrid by themselves, yet the first one after getting bonded? Not only would Virgil be in Hell, but he would also be in Hell with four people that they knew he wasn’t exactly sure if he was comfortable with yet. Roman had had his preparations with Patton before bonding. They had been friends for years, along with Logan. Even then, it had been so horrid and messy. Patton and Logan could give graphic stories of betas and omegas alike coming in after  _ [or during, but that was a once in a blue moon sort of situation] _ their first official heats while being bonded. They were horrid and something they all cringed at when looking back on. 

 

“Should we start nesting now or later,” Patton asks the two in front of them. Despite being together for so long, they still all had rough patches when going through heats, just as insecure as before. 

 

Romans shakes his head. “We’ll have to ask him.”

 

The morning falls silent once again, the four slowly going about their morning schedules and just  _ barely _ avoiding waking up Virgil. It’s much more of a soft morning than they expected, but comforting all the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet lil filler. however, when we get *back*


	7. Chapter 7

Patton smiles widely as he stands face to face with Mateo, the beta as caring as can be. He smiles at the patient, flashing his pearly whites for the young omega. She clearly wasn’t the happiest about being there, but she was there all the same, sporting a need for antibiotic to clear up a simple infection. Patton doesn’t hesitate to write the words down and pass her prescription that would knowingly be in her pharmacy by three. 

 

She smiles waving goodbye as her and her mother slip away, leaving Mateo and Patton there to confer. Mateo still sports the same wide, loving smile that he always does, one that’s oddly similar to Patton’s own. He softly pries, “Hey, who was that with you and Logan yesterday?” 

 

Patton jerks up with a hum, confused for a moment. Then, his mouth turns O shaped as he realizes what the older man meant. “Oh! That’s Virgil!” 

 

Mateo motions a little turn with his hand after a moments pause, silently requesting more information. It’s a simple gesture and Patton’s honestly thankful for it. He was ready to ramble about the new omega in his pack. “Oh, gosh, okay. So, Logan and I met him yesterday and we’re sort of housing him at the moment? It’s probably going to be for a while. He’s super nice and-” 

 

“Patton,” Logan interrupts, his head popping into the room. The other turns so sharply that Mateo has to grab his arm to keep him from falling. “Sorry,” Logan mumbles as he moves into the room, “Roman called. He wanted to know when we’d be off tonight and I wasn’t sure when you’d be leaving.” 

 

“Four sharp,” Patton replies, “Annie is covering as the head. Ethan and Tyler are closing up.” He smiles that striking smile once again. “You’re leaving at four today too, right?” he glances at Logan, then to Mateo, a question aimed at both. 

 

Mateo shakes his head. “I’m leaving at three today,” he huffs, “My dads are supposed to be coming into town and they’re bringing all of the family.” 

 

“Tell them all I said hello,” Patton supplies. 

 

Logan nods softly, a simple  _ me, too, _ passing between them, going unspoken. He then turns back to his mate. “I’ll be off at four as well.” The three once again settle into their routines, all as calm and caring as they had been before. Talk of Logan and Patton possibly having a new mate does spread rather quickly, though the rumor wasn’t even started by Mateo, instead Annie, who heard outside of the door. 

 

-

 

Logan settles his bag on the couch, sighing softly as he moves to the kitchen, Patton just behind him. Deceit seems to be laid out on the counter, basking in Roman’s attention as the other rambles on about whatever happened on his favorite show. Deceit knowingly didn’t understand all of it but it was clear he wanted to know all the same. There are wide hand gestures and loud words leave him. The excitement radiates off of him. 

 

“Where’s Virgil,” Patton asks softly, a brow raised in worry. 

 

“Still asleep,” Deceit supplies, “has been all day. He got up once but went right back to sleep after.” 

 

Logan hums in consideration to that, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He nods softly. “Virgil may go into heat early, then,” he considers aloud, watching the others with a neutral expression. “I suppose we’ll have to take off early to ensure he’s as comfortable as possible, Patton.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, super bad, but here all the same. I'm unsure of what I'm going to write for the next chapter but it was fun bringing Mateo into this. I don't think he'll become a reoccurring character and I have yet to know how many chapters this is going to be. I do have somewhat of a storyline, though, thankfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil curls up to Patton, the omega silent as he lays tucked underneath the alphas’ arm. He lets out a content purr, eyes slipped shut and silent as he lets the other card his fingers through the wild hair. The purr easily calms the alpha after the stressful day that had slowly overwhelmed him more and more over the course of the day. Patton would knowingly crash by the time he laid down, but he doesn’t seem to mind, not as the calming setting sways him more and more into the direction that was a comatose state. 

 

Logan sits beside the two on the couch, not commenting as Virgil’s tail passively curls around his waist. For the omega being a feline, the other wouldn’t deny that it was odd to see him so keen on touch, on being connected to them in some way or another. His fingers would lace with their own. He would connect his pinky with their own if they were farther away than he intended. He was often found with his tail coiled around one of the others. Virgil would press against their sides at random times or even just sling himself over them if he really craved their attention, though none of them can actually tell if it was just because his heat was creeping up on him so quickly or if he had always been like that. Either way, none in the household could dare mind it. 

 

“Virgil,” Logan softly speaks up. A hum of acknowledgment follows, the omega’s left eye cracking open in question, the right covered by Patton’s arm. “I have a few questions for you. They’re personal, but… Am I allowed to ask them?” 

 

The omega’s eyes bulge at that, as if he’s surprised that Logan would even ask consent about something so small. However, Logan doesn’t dare doubt that he  _ is _ surprised. Over the past three days the omega had been bonded with them, they had all found out that there were things, big and small alike, that would surprise the other, like asking what he wanted to each or telling him that he was allowed to eat with them and didn’t have to leave the room for it. He was still surprised time and time again when he was asked if he’d rather have clothes or not or which outfit he’d like. It was child-like wonder and bliss, the excitement of new things, of options, of  _ love. _ They loved to watch him realize that he had a choice, yes, but it doesn’t dare stop hurting and less to know the background information that came with it. 

 

The omega slowly decides to nod, stars practically in his eyes as he adjusts himself to more so be in Patton’s lap than actually on the couch. The alpha doesn’t mind in the least. “Of course, yeah, go for it.” 

 

Logan respectively nods. “For… For your heats, when do you start nesting and what exactly do you need? We want to make you comfortable here.” He watches as Patton passively turns to peer at the other in his lap, who considers with question in deep thought. 

 

The words break their hearts as soon as they hear them, just like they always do. “I’m allowed to nest?” It’s genuine curiosity, full of worry. He cowers, curling in on himself, expecting a slap for asking. “N-N-Not earn it? I just  _ can?” _

 

Instead of daring slap the other, Patton gently pets him, hand once again carding through the curls with a frown. “Of course you’re allowed to, Virgil. You don’t have to earn it here.” He presses a gentle kiss to the crown of the other’s head, just noticing that the purring had stopped so suddenly. It doesn’t calm his raging stomach as he slowly thinks out his words, trying to find the best way to tell the other that he doesn’t actually have to  _ earn _ anything around here. They had already attempted to cover it a million times over the three and a half days in all, but they knew it would take more than just a few days to erase what may have been years of a built-up schedule. Patton was sure if he suddenly moved shifts, he would be just as prone to waking up in the mornings, still. 

 

Logan nods with his mate. “For Roman, he starts nesting the day of, which Deceit starts almost an entire week before, sometimes two, all depending on how bad his heats are going to be.”  _ Bad. _ That wasn’t exactly the words Logan wanted to use, not really, but it still fit all the same. They were long and painful on all of the parties involved. “We want to be sure to get everything ready and at your disposal beforehand so there isn’t any confusion or issues later on.” 

 

The room falls quiet as Virgil thinks out what he normally does before his heats. It’s a bit sad, watching him sit there and think it out as if he had only gone into heat for the first time just a month ago, attempting to find out how things would be regulated. Eventually, though, he just shrugs. “I’m not sure, honestly. I’ve only nested a few times and I’ve never exactly been able to do so comfortably.” 

 

Logan has to resist the urge to cringe at his own thoughts. “Would you rather nest privately or would being out in the open be alright?” 

 

“I’ll probably end up using one of the guest rooms,” Virgil supplies, “so that I’m not in the way.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Patton whispers. He presses a kiss to the omega’s cheek, successfully prying a dark blush from the other as if he wasn’t used to the affection. Neither of the alphas think he is, but they keep that to themselves as they move to sit him between both of them, arms curled around his waist, pressing kisses to Virgil’s cheeks. He’s just as red as a tomato, if not redder. 

 

Roman lets out an offended gasp as he enters the room, hand over his chest. “How  _ dare _ you initiate a kiss pile and  _ not _ invite me,” he jokes, feigning offense. 

 

Roman struts forward, pressing his hands on Virgil’s cheeks, kneeling down to stare the other in the eyes. Heterochromatic eyes stare back, his entire face painted red. If Roman didn’t know any better, he would have said Virgil’s eyes were painted with stars, full of emotion that pry more so from the taller omega. After a moment, he presses a kiss to the other’s nose, then his forehead, a content smile on his lips as he pulls away. 

 

Virgil doesn’t look any less red. “That was a lot of kisses,” he mumbles after a long pause of silence. Roman releases his cheeks with a smile, watching as Virgil’s hands press back to where Romans’ had been seconds ago. His mouth stands slightly open, eyes focused on the wall and a contemplative look on his face as he sinks back into the two alphas and the couch, stunned into silence. Roman just shrugs and walks back to the kitchen, commenting passively about how he still had no idea how to work the dishwasher but he’d find out. 

 

Two hours later, the entire home was filled with suds, bubbles overflowing as Deceit chided Roman halfheartedly while the group of five cleaned it up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut next chapter? Gosh, this took forever to update, I'm sorry. I know that I promised angst but it'll come up soon, maybe. Lowkey big time skip considering that I've been writing so much time in so little chapters. Anyway, here's to my one friend, who actually reads this and talks about it. Yeet op.
> 
> Also, to clear two things up here, heats and menstruals are two separate things here. Usually, uterus bearing (not womb bearing) omegas and betas get menstruals just after their heats while others just get tuckered out and "shut off" for the next few days, but there's not really blood or anything.   
> All of them have animal-like features. Deceit is snake-like, Patton is dog-like, Virgil is cat-like, Roman is like a fuckin Saint Bernard because who the fuck doesn't love a fuckin Saint Bernard, and I honestly have yet to find who I plan to make Logan kin so he doesn't have any animal like features, *yet.*


	9. Uhhhhh smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey skippable if you read the note. Like if you're not comfortable with smut. 
> 
> This is kinda softcore and stuff.

Pattons' eyes are filled with nothing but love as he slowly eases his fingers into the omega, lips pressing to his neck gently. He can feel Virgils' throat vibrate from the sudden sensations overtaking him, breath stuttering out. Soft gasps leave the omega, almost silent if not for the fact that the room was silent anyway. As the pack had found out, Virgil was incredibly sensitive, almost as if he were just a teenage virgin having sex for the first time. They weren't sure if it was just because of his heat or if he was always like that, but they were sure that this would be something they'd probably explore later on if they were given the chance.

 

Virgil leans into the touch the alpha gives him. It's a desperate move for something, really _anything._ Virgil isn't exactly sure what he's desperate for, but he craves the alpha, all the same, huffing and puffing out a myriad of near silent moans. Logan had already reported the same thing to Patton about the omega after going a few rounds with him, though the alpha was now out with Roman and Deceit, the three picking up supplies for the rest of Virgil's' heat that would knowingly be just as needy as it was now.

 

Virgil breathing stutters as Patton slowly scissors his fingers. He wouldn't dare to be so rough, not after the six orgasms the omega had already had earlier that day, within the past few hours, to be specific. He was sure that if his alpha instincts were any more prominent, he would end up accidentally hurting Virgil, maybe even overstimulating him. He wasn't like Roman, who could ride any of his other mates the entire time through his heat and be perfectly fine with all of it. It was surprising just how sensitive Virgil was, how so little touch could stimulate him so easily. Deceit simply putting a hand on Virgils' hip just moments before his heat fully set in hours ago had caused the omega to let out a rather loud purr, easily all over the beta within an instant's notice.

 

If they were going to be technical, the one with the most stereotypical alpha instincts had to have been Deceit. They never had to say it, no, it just went silently known through the home. He could take over any and all roles without any hesitancy in the least. It was easy for him to fluctuate, which was something all of his partners were thankful for.

 

Virgil was just so damn _sensitive,_ though, something that Patton finds himself somewhat worried about. It wasn't an issue, no, not really, but Patton just naturally worried about anything and everything, so this was far from an exception. Every single thing set the boy on edge, fisting at the sheets covering the bottom of his nest. As they had found, he _had_ started nesting in the guest room the day it was brought up, silently and slying doing so, signifying that it took only two days for him to get lulled from nesting to his heat. He went unnoticed until his little moment with Deceit. The nest was clearly experimental, halfheartedly thrown on one half of the bed, a multitude of clothes and blankets alike shoved on half of the bed, just barely big enough for three people. It's a tiny bit pathetic, but they're all thankful he even trusted them enough to nest in the room when he clearly didn't have the opportunity to for so long. They weren't sure how long, but long enough to warrant severe worry. Virgil laid in the mess of pillows covering the cusp of his little makeshift home for the moment.

 

Virgil let's out a pathetic whimper of, _"Fuck."_ It's just barely heard over the squeak of a noise that follows as Patton scissors his fingers once more, watching Virgil's chest rise and fall quickly. One of his fists comes up to his mouth, something that seems trained to be an instinctive move now. He bites the flesh of his palm, concealing a moan easily. His nails are slowly coaxed out, retracting after just a short moment. His first in the sheets does the same thing. They would knowingly tear the sheets, but Patton couldn't find it in himself to dare care about that. The sheets were replaceable, after all, unlike his palm, that littered with dark scars from bite marks.

 

Patton gently shakes his head, pulling up from Virgil's neck to pry his hand away from his mouth. Half-lidded eyes glance back, worry eating at the boy. It's easy to tell by the way his brows knit and he looks close to a panic attack, something that he wasn't exactly able to hide during such a mindless heat. Confusion dances across the omegas face.

 

Patton sighs softly. "Don't bite yourself, okay? You'll end up hurting yourself and we both know you won't like it when you finally come out of your heat. Just let it out, alright?" He examines the other's hand, glancing nervously at the blood blisters decorating the skin. Just a moment later and there alpha was sure there would have been bloodshed, but he keeps that to himself in favor of tending to the omega, who pulls his hand away to first the sheets once again and whimper passively. "Good Kitten," he purrs to the other.

 

The nickname seems to strike a pleasant chord in the feline, who lets out a rough purr in response. Crimson dances across his cheeks, illuminating his freckles in the dim light of the room. He's still so quiet, though, the blue light radiating off of the fairy lights just barely noticeable through the dim room. If the lights had dared being any brighter, they would knowingly have pried a headache out of the omega. Roman and Deceit had both complained about the lighting being too harsh a multitude of time before they had eventually decided that just fairy lights would fit them. It was all the necessary precautions that the pack collective took now.

 

Virgil presses closer to Patton, need in his voice as he whispers, "Please, please."

 

Patton decides to humor the other, leaning close to his ear and deciding to purr out a soft, "Please _what, Kitten?"_

 

"Please, breed me."

 

Patton freezes for only a split second, slowly beginning to shake his head. "No, no, Kitten, not now."

 

This discussion had come up enough in the home. Patton only just realizes that Virgil has never heard it, never come to the mutual agreement the rest of the pack had.

 

Virgil's cheeks blotch red, a silent pout gracing his lips as he whimpers. Patton's honestly not sure if it's out of frustration or if it was just one of his little quirks. That doesn't stop him from pressing a silent kiss to the others' lips, a silent apology to him.

 

No one was to be breed in the heat of the moment (joke both intended and not). They had to all talk about it before, to agree, to come to terms with it all and all, say that everyone wanted children, not just one. They had to all agree beforehand. Spontaneous decisions were far from Logans' forte and he would knowingly dislike anything like that. The pup (or, well, Patton thinks _kit_ would work much better here than pup) needed to be wanted, by any and all, not just one or two. If they wanted to bring a life into this world, they all wanted the kit to know they were wanted, weren't a mistake made by instincts and spontaneous decisions. They're not ready for that commitment, not yet. They know that they will be at some point, but that point was not _now_ when Virgil had only known his pack for five days and wasn't _just_ getting his life together and away from _him._

 

Moans and mewls once again sound through the room, pouring out of Virgil like the slick that coats his thighs and Pattons' hand. Neither were daring to complain as the omega presses against the others' fingers, huffing again. He's not exactly sure what to do with himself, they both know, but it doesn't get commented on. Instead, Patton just provides the gentle touches he knows down to a science. Patton seems to be so loving, so ready to care for the omega, so ready to present, hold, to _nurture._ It's something Virgil strives for. It fuels him, brings him to the realization that maybe he doesn't want to live without this, not again. He couldn't think of a time someone had ever been so gentle with him. Not even at the beginning of _that_ relationship, or any of the short-lived ones before this one.

 

His breathing becomes patchy and stuttering. It falters again and again as Pattons' fingers curl up against the others' core, still just as caring as before. The alpha edges him onto another orgasm, lips pressed to his chest now, leaving hickies in his trail. A purr vibrates his lips, loud and resonating from the felines' chest. An entire blush decorates Virgils' body as he keens for Patton, just as full of need as he had been beforehand.

 

His whimpers and whines can't dare go unheard, slowly rising in both pitch and height, growing louder as he pants. He begs Patton. _Begs_ isn't exactly the word Patton thinks he should use, really, as it's mostly just Virgil repeating the word _Please_ over and over again. He never actually voices what he wants to say, no, never getting out a full statement and usually following it with a line of colorful obscenities as well. But Patton understands what he means. He doesn't mind, knowing that Deceit was often the same way as the omega currently pushing their bodies flush together. He's incredibly content with Virgil lacing Pattons' free hand with his own, claws retracted, thankfully. It only takes him a moment of feeling around with it pitiful look on his face and yet another pitiful sound leaving him for the omega to get it.

 

Patton knows the other his close, breathing halting closer and closer together, no longer just spread apart as he arches his back. His tail flicks wildly as Patton sucks on his nipples, hickies surrounding his neck and chest alike.

 

Things were looking so much brighter than they had a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this, the only attachment it really has to the story is that they all end up having a mutual agreement not to have kids without everyone being up for it but that was already decided by the for and Virgil isn't like 100% aware of it but they'll probably talk about it after his heat. I might get into it next chapter or I might not, idk.
> 
> This is also 1650 words, which is 1640 more than I thought I would get


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman talk while in the bath.

Virgil doesn’t dare huff as Roman runs a hand through this hair, soap covering the locks. The worst he can suffice is a grumble of annoyance, though even that is shallow and sounds forced beneath the blanket of comfort. Purrs rumble from deep within his chest, something Roman doesn’t dare push aside nor comment on. Instead, he just washes the other off, wading in the water beside him. 

 

“You know, Virgil, you’re allowed to let the rest of the pack bathe with you.” It’s a passive comment, nothing more. He wants it out in the open for the other to consider. Pack dynamics were nothing to sneeze at, they both know, but Roman wants to comfort Virgil, to give him the fucking  _ world, _ but there’s only so much he can do to get there first. 

 

Virgil’s purring falters for a moment before he flits his eyes open, brows furrowed as he scans the other’s face. Even Roman pauses. Despite the week that they had been living together, Roman already knew a few of his little quirks. There was the way that he refused to meet any direct eye contact under any circumstances, eyes feltering more often than not. There are fleeting moments where he accidentally makes contact. Then, he would suck in a deep breath and his eyes would dart away, uncomfortable with the attention. Now, though, the omega seems intently focused on the other, contact caught fiercely. His expression is unreadable, brows slightly furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line. 

 

He slowly opens his mouth, mumbling a quiet, “I know.” He nods to the other, gaze snatched away within an instant. Virgil presses back into the other, not minding as Roman’s fingers once again bury in Virgil’s hair. “I think that it would be too much, though. I get overwhelmed so easily…” 

 

Virgil’s voice trails off slowly. ROman doesn’t have to ask about it, no, because even the day before, in his heat-induced haze, he had panicked at everyone being in the room. They weren’t sure if it was because of his first messy attempt at an official nest, if it was because of his general insecurities, or if it was just because Virgil was  _ Virgil. _ None of them pried. Instead, they had left Deceit in the room with him, taking care of the omega without a single issue. He had even ridden Virgil out of his heat with Logan’s assistance, thankfully. 

 

“It’s okay,” Roman mumbles softly, “Deceit was the same way. It took him a while to let everyone bathe together, but that was also when Patton and Logan were passive aggressive and territorial in the beginning.” He smiles, reminiscing over the small memory. “He was sort of our glue, I guess.” 

 

Virgils’ brows knit at that. “Are… Are you sure that I’m not invading anything?” 

 

The taller frowns, confused at the question. “I can’t say I exactly understand. What do you mean by that, Virgil?” 

 

“I… I’m not invading your pack, right? If I’m an issue-” 

 

Roman shakes his head, quick to interrupt, “You’re not, Virgil! We’ve had a few others try to join our pack, to come into our general home, yes, but Deceit is the ultimate decider. Somehow, he can always tell if someone’s truthful or lying. I guess that’s how he got his name, maybe. But… We’ve refused a lot of people. He’s never exactly taken too kindly to most people and he surely has made more than just a few great decisions about who he does and does not allow, but… He took to you before I could even do a full circle around you. He loves you just as much as the rest of us do, which is immensely so. We all see the world in you, Virgil.” 

 

The shorter omega sinks down into the water, concern tracing the outlines of his mind, doubling with confusion. He doesn't make any further comments, just leaning into Romans’ touch and letting the sounds of his breathing fill in for him. His cheeks are painted bright red, the rest of his face matching the hues. He wants to go all the way under to avoid his own embarrassment but halts in favor of letting the other wash over his body, hands soft and warm against his cold skin. He forgot how easily his heat would sap warmth from him, even after it’s disappearance. 

 

“Deceits’ nesting,” Roman comments offhandedly. “I’m not exactly sure how we didn’t notice earlier. He’ll probably go into his heat tomorrow or the day after. I’ll probably be right behind him, too.” 

 

“Patton and Logan will be occupied,” Virgil asks, voice timid and almost unheard. 

 

Roman is slow to nod, realizing that it means his menstrual will start off with him being alone. “They… Will be, yes. Will you be alright alone or-” 

 

“It’s not the first time, Ro, I’ll be just fine,” the shorter reassures. 

 

It doesn’t help him in the least. If anything, it only makes him feel worse. He had sisters, coming from a rather large pack, and he had seen them go through a menstrual cycle alone. He could see the fatigue washing over him like the suds. Eye bags decorated his flesh, ones not drawn on and instead natural. He looked like he could drop dead at a moments’ notice. Worry pools in his gut, guilt accompanying despite the fact that he couldn’t change what was happening. He was going into a sympathy heat and Deceit was too, their heats far too in sync for it not to happen. 

 

Roman doesn’t like how casually Virgil can supply that he’s spent many of his menstrual cycles alone. His sisters had always banded together when things like that came along, keeping each other company. There were sympathy pains, sure, but they were together and the lonely pit of emotions everyone fell through during that time couldn’t creep up on them. They didn’t have time to think about the what-ifs or the guilt of a heat, taking it as a  _ missed opportunity. _ He remembered the first time his oldest sister had gone through one, the way she sobbed and cried in her room, doors locked, preventing their mothers from entering, from doing really  _ anything _ about it. He had heard her wailing, her despair spurring on his first heat to follow. 

 

“We’ll try to finish up as fast as we can,” he attempts. 

 

Virgil lets out a gentle snort. “You’re going to fuck non-stop for a while, I get it. No need to rush, Ro. I can handle myself.” He’s so calm, so used to the situation. 

 

Roman silently hates it. He prays Virgil can’t see the way his face twists in sympathy and he prevents himself from letting out a whimper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hella updated but don't expect anything for like another two weeks, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> And to that one person I pissed off, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to make it appear that that was targetted at you, I meant it on a positive note. I loved your comment and I loved your reviews. This is a calming story compared to my typical stories, it's much softer than that is average. I'm so sorry that I didn't word it properly. You have every right to steal my tibias and shove them up my ass for what I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a feline alpha now because I'm relying on Left Brain/Right Brain stuff, sort of. Also because I love cats and I love Logan and I just love all of them so much. Please respect Logan. Please. He's amazing. Hear my son out-

Virgil's eyes burn as he glances at the other feline. He can't exactly find it in himself to care, though, eyes flitting over Logans' lanky body a time or two. The alpha had been laid out beside him for a few hours now. His eyes focus on the phone, left thumb used to rapidly type. Occasionally, he glances up, eyes flitting over Virgils' face before going back to his phone.

 

Virgil doesn't dare move from his spot, face pressing against Logans' again and again, scenting the other up without comment. Over the course of the few hours, they had been laid out, Logan had only pulled away a few times. Typically, he would ask gentle questions, idly commenting something that seems to press his interest in that exact moment. Usually, a kiss accompanied it, gentle and caring as can be.

 

However, Virgil is suddenly the one to pull away. Logan watches him with trained eyes. It silently reminds Virgil of a tiger stalking its prey, investigating it from afar before deciding if it was worth it or not. However, that reminder halts when he watches the others' brow raise, confused at the loss of contact. Virgil takes more than just a moment to gather himself in front of the other. When had they both stopped purring?

 

The omega isn't gone for too long, though. He takes a moment to breathe, collecting himself silently as he builds up the courage to his actions. He knows, realistically, that he shouldn't actually have to do so, but social anxiety chews on his insides like a canine on a toy. He presses against the alpha, slotting together at his side. He lets his head fall against Logans' arm, face burrowing in his shoulder. One arm falls across his chest, his hand gently curling around the others' waist in a lazy act of comfort. Their legs tangle together, Logan letting out soft chirps. They're ones of patience that Virgil can't say he's used to hearing. He welcomes it all the same. Their legs unceremoniously intertwine just before Logan settles his phone, flicking it off and bringing an arm over to tangle with Virgils' free one. It's a bit messy and unceremoniously, but neither mind, comforting purrs rising from them both.

 

Logan presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Virgils' hair, not minding the huff he gets in return, passive and loving. Despite it being an entire twenty-four hours since Virgil had left his heat, he still aches in ways Logan is sure his mind can't comprehend at this very moment. He still craves affection the same way he would if he were in heat, the scent of another comforting in a time like this. His muscles still burn from the hours they had spent together, bodies flush until Virgil abruptly pushed them all away before allowing Roman to bathe him while the others took care of everything else.

 

Logan silently prays to any God or gods out there that Deceit can hold off on his heat just a little bit longer. He knows Patron is taking care of Roman right now, the neediest of all their lovers when it comes to his average heats, though they aren't exactly sure anymore. Virgil was an easy rival for that. Unfortunately for Logan, he knows that his silent request is just wishful thinking on all their ends.

 

Within the few hours that they had with Virgil freshly out of his heat while Deceit and Roman we both just nesting, they got to work. No one commented when Virgil slept on the couch soon after getting out of the bath, just dressed in boxers and one of Deceits' hoodies. Instead, they went about prepping for the week that would knowingly burn at his insides. They cleaned the room he laid in, clothes getting thrown in the washer. Everyone that had spent long enough with an omega to be close enough to one knew that no omega could dare stand being in a room that smelled of their heat, or really anyone else's. It set their instincts in fire and made them spiral into a fit of anxiety. Given the few anxiety attacks they had seen him go through, that was far from something they wanted.

 

The room wasn't dirty in the first place, no, not at all. They had been a few articles of clothing on the floor, but nothing five minutes couldn't handle. However, after the packs' sweep, the room was practically spotless. The clothes that had covered the bed were all washed, replaced with a multitude of blankets and pillows. There was even a collection of sheets used as half-hearted pillows. Patton had happily gone through all the closets, dutifully pulling out any and all bedclothes he found. He washed off the dust before piling them up in the room with a wide, proud smile.

 

Virgils' purr slowly grows as Logan begins to run a hand through the shorters' hair. His smile grows, all too relaxed as he lays idle with the omega currently pressed against him, loud purr resonating through the room. Soft clicks occasionally join, ones of approval that signal _here, pet here,_ and so on until Logan scratches atop his head. Virgil presses against his hand, practically mewling against the latters' touch.

 

Logan was never one to purr, no, not until he had Patton, the other alpha constantly prying new experiences from him again and again. This relaxes both of them the purring syncing up until Logans' fingers slowly press against Virgils' clit, a quiet, _"Is this okay,"_ pressed between the two.

 

Mismatched eyes glance to Logans' face, crying out in approval as he nods, leaning against the others' touch without any hesitance in the least. The two don't dare disconnect. After all, maybe they still have a few hours before anything can pry them away from each other. Virgil move to straddle the alpha, lips gently pressing together again and again, sloppy and unpredictable both ends. Quiet moans slip from their lips, lulling them into a somewhat predictable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUTTING THIS HERE AGAIN IN CASE THE PERSON I UPSET IS STILL READING THIS AND DIDNT LOOK AT MY APOLOGY LAST CHAPTER 
> 
> And to that one person I pissed off, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to make it appear that that was targetted at you, I meant it on a positive note. I loved your comment and I loved your reviews. This is a calming story compared to my typical stories, it's much softer than that is average. I'm so sorry that I didn't word it properly. You have every right to steal my tibias and shove them up my ass for what I said.  
> I miss you, Hella. Please, come back ;w; I love you op.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE, I JUST DIDNT WANT TO WRITE IT MUCH AND IM HELLA HURTING SO IM GONNA FINISH IT LaTER. TINY HINTED AT SMUT THAT I ADDED IN SO I DIDNT HAVE TO CUT THE CHAPTER WITH A TIME SKIP OR ANYTHING. UPDATES. YEET.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil sits on the alphas' lap, content with their positions. After a quick shower, the two happily laid on the bed, Virgil's' hair still wet and pulled in a towel while Logan presses his cheeks to Virgils' own, scenting the other in comfortable silence. The omega lets his arms wrap around Logans' shoulders and neck, purring at the touch. He's still guarded, yes, that wouldn't leave him anytime soon, but he was much more relaxed than he had been days ago when they first met. Virgil slowly pulls away, though, moving to gently lick Logans' neck, scenting the other. The alphas' grown used to it, not something intruding like he originally would have thought. With both Deceit and Roman at his sides, he had long since gotten used to tongues pressed to his skin. This is nothing compared to his first month and a half after bonding with Roman. 

 

The sudden way he jerks away, sitting up starkly with a pained chirp has Logan leaning up within an instant. His instincts ring with worry as he shoots forward. The chirp was shrill and sharp, something he didn't associate with Virgil. One of his arms snakes around his waist, carefully cupping his hip as it settles. The other goes to look him up and down. Worry kneads at his stomach and mind, burning at his body. 

 

Logan can't pinpoint when he took on such a doting attitude with any of his lovers. He was never so quick to stand up for any of the others, slowly earning their trust. This is…  _ different. _ He doesn't think it's because the other is a feline-like he is, no. Despite the rarity felines had become thanks to alphas only wanting submissive omegas, he really doesn't think that's it. He had only seen a few other felines outside of his original family pack, but he had never given them much attention, far less than he was giving Virgil now. Logan was sure he had never done more than bat an eye at them, at  _ best. _

 

Virgil gently pulls away from Logan, providing a quiet comment, "S'okay, Lo." He chips down his name, shortening it passively the same way the others did. 

 

Logan lets his attention get jerked away from where he was focused on Virgils' arm. Instead, his focus moves to the omegas' face. The alpha is quick to notice the pain-stricken look. It's going to haunt him, he knows. The mismatched set of eyes glimmer back, haunted with tears. Despite that, the omega is calm, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. Both can pinpoint when their purrs stopped, turning into nothing more than gentle rumbles. 

 

He idly provides, "It was just a cramp, nothing to worry about. I'll be alright, I'm used to it." 

 

Based on the look of guilt suddenly taking over Virgils' face, Logan is sure his look is something skeptic, something begging for answers. Logan repeats, "Just a cramp," brow raised. He knows he sounds disbelieving. Who  _ wouldn't? _ He had seen Roman and Deceit mewl during their heats, sure, but this was something  _ sickly. _ His voice is questionable, prying ever so slightly, "Your first cramp and it already hurts that much? Have you gotten checked out for it?" 

 

If Logan didn't know himself any better, he would have thought he sounded angry. He knew Virgil knew better than that, though. It didn't stop the painful expression that collected on his face. Shame and guilt stir deep in the put of Logans' stomach. He hates the feeling with such an unbridled passion that it manages to make him feel Tucker than he thought humanly possible.

 

He presses his lips to Virgils' neck, avoiding the hickies that stained his porcelain skin. He presses kisses to the scent glands there, gentle, caring. He can feel Virgil tense up before relaxing after the second kiss, realizing that it's  _ okay. _ Logan doesn't like the way he can feel him tense, feel him tighten his jaw as if he were expecting a harsh bite against his neck or shoulder. Given Virgils' past, Logan can only feel guilty about it. He presses another kiss to the gland, attempting to comfort him.

 

"This is okay, right," Logan asks, worry prying into his voice as he realizes the shorter had frozen. 

 

Virgil takes a second to recollect his words, nodding the instant he realizes he was addressed. He frantically nods in return, huffing softly as another kiss is pressed. The two coil around each other without a singular hitch, somehow so in tune with each other that it can’t be pushed away. They can’t deny that they were now significantly closer than they had been just three days ago. 

 

Logan runs a slow hand through the other’s damp hair, towel tossed to the side, the alpha carefully grooming him. It was quiet in the room, too quiet  _ not _ to hear the way his fingers gently slid through, full of car ethat Virgil hadn’t felt in so long before these four men entered his life. He instinctively leans into it, eyes wide, purring loud. 

 

The bite marks of their mates are nothing more than pink scabs now, soon to scar over. It wasn’t like when they first happened, Patton tentatively licking over the marks, the last to make his claim as Virgil whimpered in his arms, blood tentatively getting cleaned away by a warry, somber Patton, reminded of just how painful it is for an omega to get claimed. Claiming Roman ran fresh in his mind, though he tastefully ignored it in favor of cleaning off the omega held in his arms, their ears pressed flat to their scalp. 

 

Logan gives them a gentle lick, pressing soft kisses to them. Virgil whimpers at the contact. He doesn’t dislike it, no, but he’s so  _ sensitive _ still. It doesn’t help that his scent glands are enlarged thanks to his heat. They would knowingly flare down once the week was over, though, which both were thankful for. 

 

“Deceit is gonna be so pissed when he finally goes into his heat,” Virgil murmurs, smirking. 

 

Logan doesn’t pause in the least. Deceit will  _ definitely _ be pissed, angry about the fact that he stinks of another omega just out of their heat. It was one of the few reasons they kept Roman and Deceit seperate from each other during their heats. Both got rather territorial and they learned after the first time when both ended up with horrid markings. Both had their own little reminders of that fight, scars scattered across their bodies accoradingly. Virgil wasn’t in heat anymore, no, but he’s new to the pack and smells of hormones now, not pheramones. It would knowingly piss him off soon enough. 

 

A soft knock on the door grabs their attention before Logan gets a chance to respond. Patton stands there, mostly stripped of his clothing aside from shorts and Logan thinks his boxers, too, but he can’t be sure. “Hey, Lo, Deceit’s in his head now,” he supplies, looking at the two with wide, doe-like eyes, full of so much emotion that Virgil just just barely pin-point the concern simultaneous bundle of happiness and confusion he constantly carries with him. “Roman’s taking a break to sleep right now so I should be able to sit with V for a bit.” 

 

Logan nods, not commenting as Virgil slips out of his lap. He can’t help the tiny whimper that leaves him, mourning the loss of Logan, both his body and warmth. The other was surely warm, something every alpha turned to be when their omegas fell into their heats, fully there to provide the heat they lost during their time. The two are quick to switch spots, the alphas passing a passionate kiss between them before Logan slips away and Patton shuts the door. The alpha slips beside Virgil, who tentatively looks him up and down, squinting with a gentle glare. 

 

“I know, Virgil, I smell like Roman’s heat.” He holds his hands up, surrendering. Omega’s smell is so different from the alpha’s own. He holds his hands out for the other, offering them silently. Patton’s honestly surprised when Virgil curls against the other adult, cheeks going to his neck, scenting not so subtly. It’s some affection the omega knowingly craves. His arms protectively wrap around Virgil, kissing his neck in return. Patton is slow to remember that he actually needs to relay certain information with the other. His brows furrow, pressing on a few more kisses, letting the other relax in his hold before he even considers mentioning what was going to happen in just a day or two. 

 

“You seem tense,” Virgil idly comments, moving up to kiss Patton’s lips, “What’s wrong?” 

 

Patton lets out a quiet,  _ Mm, _ jerking up at the mention. It wasn’t that he  _ hadn’t _ expected Virgil to notice, but he certainly thought it would take a moment or two more to figure that out. “How’d you--” 

 

Patton doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Virgil presses another kiss to the other’s lips, smiling softly. “I was raised in a house with two bonded alphas that were incredibly harsh and only a bunch of alphas and a singular beta that was out of the house before I was even born. I’m the youngest and the only omega. I also have my fair share of anxiety, too. I’ve learned to recognize what does and doesn't upset someone, as well as when they’re at all upset. It’s a defense mechanism.” he knows it is, one that he shouldn’t be so proud to present to the other, but he somewhat is. He could tell if someone was angry, if they were sad, if they needed to be avoided for a few hours. 

 

“Oh,” Patton mumbles sadly. Virgil straightens somewhat. “Okay, so… within the next couple of days, one of our friends is supposed to come over. I wanted to make sure that was okay with you first before we did anything that might make you uncomfortable.” 

 

The feline pauses, shrugging. “I’ll probably stay in this room, so, go for it.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and reviews! And things that you'd like me to add into the story, too! We will be getting Deceit's backstory as well as the others! And Thomas will come in at some point! Just not how you'd expect! He won't be in for a while :/
> 
> Also, yeet to those people that wanted another chapter. Titanic 2 looks bad but Frozen 2 looks fucking Gucci. I said what needs to be said. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Content, ayyyyye. I usually post every other week and it's usually a double update. Yeet. So, yeet, heres some actual content. I hope yall are ready for some "guests" ;) 
> 
> Also no beta still because fuck having a beta. My entire existence is shit and I live a very sad life. 
> 
> Also, apparently all of these chapters have only actually covered about a week of time, if I remember correctly, but it took much longer to write.


	13. The Fam

Virgil slowly pulls himself up from the bed, stretching his aching limbs with a yawn, mouth wide open. His bones pop with the motions, tilting from left to right. He wasn’t exactly sure when he had fallen asleep. He thinks it might have been after Deceit came out of his heat. It was shorter than usual, or so he’d heard, and Roman’s had been longer than average. After Patton had slipped away at some point, he thinks that maybe then Virgil had fallen asleep. He didn’t exactly doubt it, either. 

 

He cocks his hip to the side as he leans down, back and pelvis popping accordingly as he does the same thing to his other side. It had become a routine at this point. He wasn’t sure how old he was when he started this morning cycle. Maybe when he was thirteen, just after breaking his pelvis. Physical therapy had been a bitch and he’d be damned if he ever had to go back. Maybe he was younger when he first started? He couldn’t exactly say he remembered. The last few years had been more than just a little blurred in his mind. 

 

He saunters out of his room, annoyed at the too-bright lights. It doesn’t help that he stubs his toe, either. A loud, very annoyed, very angry,  _ very pained, “Fuck,” _ follows, the omega glaring at the trimming of his door before pointedly deciding that slamming his door wouldn’t be beneficial to anyone and respectively shutting it. 

 

Virgil more than just pauses when he smells something familiar. His ears are up and listening within an instant, turning left and right, eyes dilated in a mixture of worry and curiosity. He can’t exactly pinpoint the scent. He knows there are two separate scents, ones that don’t smell like Patton, Logan, Deceit, nor Roman. He does take immediate account for the lack of smelling Roman, though. 

 

One scent smells distinctly like coffee. Pumpkin spice, if he’s not off, though he isn’t exactly sure if it’s the coffee itself or if it’s whoever sits in the other room, knowingly a showy alpha if their scent is anything to go off of. It’s so overwhelmingly strong against what had been nothing moments beforehand. The other scent smells like books, paper, and something he can only pin as  _ sweaters. _ He’s not sure how, nor why, but that’s the only things that come to mind. He recognizes them both, shuffling down the stairs without remorse for whatever sits at the bottom. He falters a time or two, almost completely tripping over himself. 

 

There sit the two he knows well enough. The alpha stands with a cup of coffee in his hand, smirking with his hip cocked to the side. Black pants work perfectly with the white shirt and leather jacket. THere’s even a pair of sunglasses that would knowingly make Virgil label them as a douchebag for wearing them inside like that. Brown strands of hair hang over his glasses, the dipped purple fading from then on. 

 

The beta beside him has on a sweater that knowingly sits atop a formal shirt. Thick roomed glasses perch atop his nose. He looks somewhat similar to the alpha when it comes to facial structure, though his face is a tad chubbier and he’s far from as sharp as the alpha currently holding that cocky smirk. His hair is much curlier, pink slowly fading instead of purple. His skin is much darker, more comparable to Patton or Roman’s than his own. A pink tie and tan pants pull together a fatherly look. 

 

The two turn towards him. Virgil knows his distress looks painfully clear after having stumbled down the stairs like that. He’s breathing hard and his eyes are far too wide for this to look alright. He’s a mess after just waking up. The omega’s hair must be sticking up in more than one place, wild against the put together look that this entire home gave off. His clothes are a mess, too. He had put on one of Patton’s large sweaters at one point and a pair of shorts that he has literally  _ no idea _ where he got them from, but they match the sweater, he thinks. 

 

_ “Virgil,” _ comes the huff of breath from the alpha. It takes just a millisecond before he’s across the room, talking the omega in a fierce hug, the beta following. Virgil lets out a laugh, tears flitting down his cheeks instantaneously as he grips them close. He doesn’t even mind being at the bottom of the dog pile. “Where have you  _ been,” _ Remy asks. 

 

_ “Everywhere,” _ Virgil supplies with a smile, laughing through the tears. “E-E-Every state.” 

 

Emile presses a kiss to the crown of the omega’s head. His parental instincts are clearly heightened at he preens over the youngest in their pile. “You’ve been gone for  _ years. _ You didn’t leave a note or anything. You’re practically a  _ stick, _ Virgil, dear. Please tell me you’re at least getting fed now.” 

 

“I’m totally  _ not _ confused,” Deceit declares from his spot on the counter. 

 

“We’re having a family bonding moment,” Remy declares for the beta, tossing a glance his way. “When were you guys going to tell me that you all were shacking up with my little brother? And, seriously,  _ please _ tell me that you’re feeding him, too. He’s skinny, tiny, frail, sm--” 

 

Virgil gives him a passive shove on the shoulder, smiling as the other stops his banter. “Yes, yes, I’m eating now. S’not like you didn’t exactly have the opportunity to ask me. You can’t text back for shit, Remy.” 

 

Remy smirks at the younger, pulling his glasses off and placing them beside him. Purple eyes stare back at Virgil, full of tears and happiness. “Good, good, great. Babes, you have to take better care of yourself now. I’ve missed you so much.” He wraps his arms around the other once again. 

 

Virgil gives an indignant squawk as the two pull him close. “Alright, alright! Neither of you are my mom, stop doting!” He pushes them both away wiping on his face. 

 

“I’m  _ practically _ your mom,” Emile supplies as he settles on the floor beside him. “I kind of raised you?” 

 

“Better than Mom did,” Virgil snarks back in reply, still bitter about his parents and their inevitable fallout.  “Anyways… Remy is my brother and I’m guessing that you know Emile is his mate. They’re married. So, why didn’t you say anything when we were on the phone the other day Dee?” 

 

Deceit raises his hands. “I’ve only talked to them a few times. You can’t blame me for not realizing who they were at the time!” 

 

Patton smiles widely at Logan, who seems to still have a brow raised and sleepless bags under his eyes as he nurses a coffee. “We brought a family together! Isn’t that sweet?” 

 

“‘It’s been almost six years since I’ve seen Vee, so, yes, very sweet,” Remy supplies as he lays on the floor, not minding as Virgil lays back on him, Emile following. 

 

“Almost six? I left just after I turned sixteen?” 

 

“Nope,” Emile supplied with a pop, “You left after you turned fifteen. You didn’t even leave a note.  _ He _ left a note, though. We thought you’d been kidnapped at first.” 

 

“Bastard was bad news,” Virgil mumbles, glaring at the ceiling. He swipes the back of his hand over his eyes again. He refused to full-on bawl in front of the two. “I called you the day I finally got out. Also, Logan set the stove on fire that day, too.” 

 

“Neither Steve nor Logan can be trusted with the oven,” Remy spoke in a feigned somber frown. 

 

Virgil snorts as the other three come to sit by them. “Never.” He smiles widely. “I’m sorry, though…” 

 

“For,” Emile asks, brow raised. 

 

“Leaving without saying anything. I didn’t even want to go, but… He said he would take me away from mom and dad… And that was a lot better than sitting there and watching them fight all the time before the divorce.” 

 

Remy frowns. “Yeah. I remember when mom threw a plate and it hit you.” 

 

“Still got the scars to prove it,” Virgil mumbles offhandedly as he absentmindedly runs his hand over his side and arm where they knowingly laid. “Or when dad got pissed and decided that a beer can was a nice knife.” 

 

Remy grimaces at that memory. Virgil had only been twelve and finally bringing home a sweet alpha. He had been sweet then, not that asinine man that sucked the innocence out of kind, childlike eyes. Virgil had thrown Him out before any damage could be caused to Him, though Virgil had been left with a few nasty scars from it and a broken hip. 

 

“I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you, too.” 

 

“I missed both of you so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love any and all! Constructive criticism is Hella welcomed, too!! (But only constructive....)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
